Experience
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Naruto rumahnya kebakaran dan akhirnya terpaksa harus bekerja, tapi dia bukan hanya dapat gaji melainkan dapat bonus cewek-cewek yang punya masalah. OOC, AU, dan kurang romance.
1. The Boy

Prolog : The Boy

Seminggu yang lalu, untuk keberkali-kalinya umat manusia diingatkan kalau intelegensi mereka itu bukanlah apa-apa kalau dibanding dengan sang penguasa yang tinggalnya di atas sana.

Kejadian yang menimpaku bukanlah sebuah bencana sekala global yang memakan korban jutaan umat manusia atau infasi alien yang ingin menguasai bumi. Yang terjadi hanya terbakarnya tempat tinggal sementaraku selama bersekolah di kota ini.

Aku tidak tahu kejadian persisnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang membuat arus pendek listrik yang ujung-ujungnya berhasil membuat api yang cukup besar untuk membakar seluruh tempat tinggalku yang notabene kebanyakan bagiannya terbuat dari kayu.

Semua kebetulan-kebetulan menyialkan itu pada akhirnya memaksaku untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru di saat uang kirimanku sudah tinggal kerak-keraknya. Memang benar kalau aku harus bersyukur karena aku masih diberi kesempatan hidup dan tidak dijadikan manusia panggang di sana.

Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, hidupku jadi bertambah susah.

Karena aku tidak lagi punya uang dan harta benda lainnya ikut terbakar, mau tidak mau aku harus memaksakan diri untuk bekerja demi bisa terus melanjutkan kehidupan. Dan tentunya juga demi bisa mendapat tempat tinggal baru.

"Niatnya sih begitu."

Simple banget.

Dengan niat yang sederhana itu, aku mulai bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah tempat penyewaan komik.

Bayarannya dihitung perjam, pemiliknya selalu keluar jadi peraturan atau yang sejenisnya tidak terlalu ketat, selain itu pelanggannya bisa dihitung dengan jari sehingga aku bisa santai-santai seharian.

Bener-bener temat yang gampang untuk ditangani.

Sayangnya semua kemudahan itu cuma ada di pikiranku, tidak ada pekerjaan yang gampang di dunia ini. Bukannya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan damai, aku malah diberikan bonus yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan.

Anak SMP yang bermasalah.

* * *

Basis Fic ini terinspirasi pada OREGAIRU.


	2. The Girl

Prolog : The Girl

Banyak orang menyebutku penyendiri, aku tidak tahu awalanya bagaimana tapi ada banyak orang yang punya impresi kalau aku ini anak penyendiri yang tidak suka bergaul dengan orang di sekitarku.

Memang benar kalau aku ini tidak punya banyak teman, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan yang satu ini. Tapi itu bukan karena aku memang ingin menyendiri. Untuk suatu alasan yang sama sekali tidak kutahu orang-orang mulai menjauhiku secara suka rela.

Aku tidak tahu alasannya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Hal itu sudah sukses membuatku jadi stress dan depresi sendiri, dan untuk menambah masalahku. Kedua orang tuaku selalu saja memaksaku untuk mencari teman dengan cepat.

Seorang kenalanku mengatakan hal yang sepertinya bisa diaplikasikan padaku. Meski kalau dilihat sekilas dia juga sepertinya sebelas dua belas dengaku, tapi dia juga sangat berbeda jauh dariku di saat yang bersamaan. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu cuma sekedar ahli bicara atau memang punya keinginan untuk jadi filosofis. Tapi yang jelas kata-katanya ada benarnya walau memang kurasa tidak semuanya benar.

Dia bilang hal di bawah dengan muka percaya diri dan sok tahu.

Ada yang bilang kalau kau merubah dirimu sendiri, kau akan bisa merubah dunia. Tapi hal itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang kedengaran keren. Ketika semua orang, dengan kata lain, komunitas sosial menghakimi seseorang. Hal itu akan tertanam dan jadi pikiran permanen yang menetap di dalam otak yang dihakimi. Dengan begitu seorang yang sebenarnya bukan penyendiri akan jadi penyendiri dan tetap menyendiri.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia cuma curhat, tapi aku bisa tahu kalau yang dia katakan memang ada nilai benarnya. Meski aku mendengar kata-katanya dalam perasaan antara yakin dan tidak yakin, aku teteap meneruskan mendengarkan kelanjutan kata-katanya seperti yang ditulis di bawah.

Kalau kau mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan sunggung-sungguh dan berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu, kau hanya akan dapat komentar pedas atau kritik yang pasti subyektif.

Dia membuat bersosialisasi kedengaranseperti sebuah tindakan kriminal.

Dua paragraf kata-kata di atas adalah apa yang pernah dia katakan padaku. Selain itu dia juga bilang, kalau menjadi sendiri dan mengisolasi diri sebenarnya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Hal yang buruk adalah, kalau kau dipaksa untuk terisolasi.

Seperti aku.

Mulai dari halaman selanjutnya, kau mungkin akan tahu bagaimana cara berpikirnya karena yang akan menarasikan cerita ini adalah kenalan yang tadi kusebut di atas.

* * *

Prolognya ada 2, next chap semoga bisa full dan langsung end.


End file.
